La raison
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Je ne suis qu'un rôdeur sans nom et sans histoire. Sans rêves et sans espoirs.


Doctor Flo le retour du retour (comment ça pas encore?) avec un nouveau oneshot. Celui-ci est inspiré d'un de mes gros coup de déprime qui m'a valu le doux surnom de "la suicidaire" auprès de mes camarades (les gens sont cons parfois je vous dis pas--").

La personne qui parle est un personnage de mon invention.

Ayant beaucoup de travail c'est temps-ci (révision oblige) je ne pourrais pas poster avant longtemps. Et puis je travaille sur le projet d'une fic de plusieurs chapitres sur Haldir mais chut!

Un grand merci à ma correctrice Vivi qui me force à poster et qui me corrige.

Diclaimer: persos pas à moi. Dommage.

* * *

**La raison**

Trop de cadavres encore aujourd'hui, trop de sang. L'air en est pollué, la terre imbibée, l'eau empoisonnée. Le feu dévore à peine les corps.

Je suis lassé de tout ça. Lassé de tous ses combats que je mène depuis de trop nombreuses années. Je ne sais même plus ce qui mérite d'être sauvé. Pas les hommes en tout cas…

De toute façon on ne sert à rien.

On essaye toujours de se battre en croyant que ça changera le monde, que demain sera mieux qu'hier parce qu'on bute un ou deux méchants. On essaye toujours de penser que le ciel sera moins gris parce qu'une dizaine de monstres sont partis dans leur dernière demeure.

Mais ça change rien en faite, des monstres il en revient toujours par centaine et le ciel, même bleu, reste toujours noir.

Et on espère croire en demain. On s'accroche désespérément à l'aube pour oublier le carnage du soir.

Parce que si on ne croit plus en demain il n'y aura rien plus rien à faire. Ce sera la fin de tout.

La fin d'un mot.

La fin de l'espoir.

Alors chaque jour en me levant je fais tout pour trouver l'aube plus pure, la pluie moins acide, les larmes moins douloureuses.

Parce que si l'espoir nous quitte cela ne servira plus à rien de ce battre. Il nous suffira de nous laisser dériver.

Et il n'y aura plus rien à sauver, pas même des épaves.

Ne pas laisser gagner les troupes d'orques, ne pas laisser gagner le désespoir, c'est la même combat. Sauf que contre le désespoir on n'a que des armes dérisoires.

Un feu de camp, quelques blagues, une tape réconfortante dans le dos, quelque paroles gentilles.

C'est tout.

Absolument tout

Contre le sang, la mort, la tourmente, le doute, les cadavres, les ténèbres, la souffrance, la douleur, la torture. Que voulez vous que ça fasse?

Absolument rien.

Et comme toujours les bûchers se montent, brûlent et s'effondrent. Demain il y en aura encore et encore d'autres le surlendemain et ainsi de suite…

Toujours…

Quand on voit ça on en vient à se demander ce qu'est la valeur d'une vie. Sûrement pas grand chose. Quelque chose qui ne vaut rien contre une épée.

Une épée comme la mienne, ensanglantée. L'acier brille. Pour beaucoup elle serait propre, magnifiquement sculptée et lustrée. Mais elle est si sale. Si sale…

Elle pue le sang. Elle en a tellement versé qu'il s'est incrusté en elle, entre les particules de l'acier, au creux de ses plus fines gravures.

Parfois je me dis qu'une si belle épée ne devrait pas avoir un si triste destin: celui de tuer.

Le désespoir me prend et la fatigue me mine. Je suis si fatigué de tout ça. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a de couleur, que plus rien n'a d'odeur, que plus rien n'a de sens.

C'est comme si j'avançais dans un long cauchemar. Un cauchemar absurde sans queue ni tête. Un cauchemar de noir et de blanc, de noir et de sang.

L'odeur de la chaire carbonisée me revient apporter par le vent de l'ouest. J'essaie de ne pas penser que dans cette odeur il y a sûrement celle de la chair d'un homme que j'ai connu et apprécié. Peut-être celle de mon frère, après tout je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille.

A l'abri de tous je vomis une bile amère. Je vomis un désespoir qui pourtant reste toujours dans mon ventre. Je vomis une angoisse toujours coincée dans ma gorge.

A quoi ça sert de souffrir autant?

Les larmes coulent. Je me mets à sangloter comme un gamin. J'en ai assez, assez! Et je ne sais même pas de quoi mais j'en ai assez! Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis encore là alors que de si grands guerriers sont morts.

Je n'en peux plus! Je sais plus comment arrêter de pleurer! Je sais plus comment je peux me relever! J'en peux plus! J'en peux plus!

Je tremble, j'halète, je su. Et je pleure. Encore plus fort. Etouffer par mes propres sanglots. Sans avoir la force et le courage de m'arrêter et de me relever.

J'aspire la morve qui me dégouline sur le visage tandis que j'hoquette bruyamment. Poussant de ridicules gémissements, les épaules secouées par les sanglots, ramassés sur moi-même en position fœtale, je dois vraiment être pitoyable. Je m'en fous.

J'en ai assez d'être là.

Je me suis déjà trop débattu contre moi-même. Je suis fatigué. Je veux tout lâcher, me laisser tomber, ne plus avoir à combattre.

Tout abandonné.

Comme un lâche s'il le faut.

Juste trouver un peu de paix quelque part.

Même si je sais que c'est impossible dans ce monde en guerre.

De toute façon, à quoi ça sert que je reste? Je ne suis pas spécialement fort. Je n'ai aucun talent d'orateur, aucun ami, aucun rêve d'avenir. Je suis inutile.

Je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde en guerre. Je ne suis pas assez solide pour ça.

-Vous n'allez pas bien?

Une main se pause sur mon épaule. Je sursaute. Je me dégage et tourne le dos à la personne. Je sens son regard inquisiteur posé sur ma nuque.

-Allez-vous en, finis-je par cracher entre deux sanglots.

Mais il ne s'en va pas. Au contraire il s'assoit à côté de moi.

-C'est normal de craquer, dit-il d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

-J'ai pas honte, répondis-je sèchement, piqué au vif. C'était puéril: j'avais honte.

-Si vous le dites.

Et le silence, brisé par mes pleurs, s'installe entre nous. Il ne dit rien et je ne lui demande rien. Tout va bien, parfait équilibre et pourtant…

-Je suis si fatigué. Finis-je par confesser d'une voix tremblante. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit marche au ralenti. Je ne sais pas à quoi je sers...à rien sûrement. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je remue mon épée.

L'homme paraît surpris. Il prend un moment avant de répondre prudemment.

-Ne vous battez vous pas pour ce qui vous est cher? Votre famille par exemple? Ou bien pour vos idéaux ?

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie, quasi-hystérique entre deux sanglots.

-Une famille? Je n'en ai pas, pas plus que je n'ai d'amis. Mes idéaux? Si j'en avais je ne serais pas la à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi je me bats. Je ne me bats pas pour la gloire cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne me bats pas pour les autres, je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Le sens de la justice? Je n'en ai pas. La réponse est simple: je n'ai aucune raison de rester en vie.

-Vous n'avez pas d'amis?

Je suis surpris par sa question et je secoue la tête en guise de réponse.

-Moi je crois que vous en avez au moins un ici.

Il se met face à moi, s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur et il met tend la main.

-Je trouve ton désespoir très touchant et je serais content de te serrer la main. En tant qu'ami.

Je regarde la main fine et blanche tendu à la hauteur de mon visage. Puis je relève mon regard vers lui et je vois sous sa capuche ses yeux brillant d'espoir. J'ai un sourire. J'essuie rapidement ma main couverte de morve sur mon pantalon et je la pose dans la sienne.

Je suis surpris du contraste. Ma main large et grande, à la teinte mate, contre la sienne petite, élancée, à la blancheur lumineuse.

-Je te tiens maintenant, murmure t'il. Tu vas tomber mais je vais te relever. Je vais t'aider à trouver tes réponses. Je te tiens et grâce à ça tu vas t'en sortir.

Ah bon? Pourtant c'est juste une poignée de main.

Mais peut-être que quelque part ça suffit.

Parce que maintenant j'ai envie d'être là.

Parce qu'il y a cette main pour me relever.

Peut-être qu'il réside là l'espoir

Au creux d'une main tendue.

Au creux de cette main que je tiens.

Une main pour relever celui qui tombe.

Il me tire avec douceur pour que je me mette debout.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Viens on va aller boire un coup.

-J'arrive.

La lutte que nous menons est dure. Les chances de victoire sont trop maigres. Et pourtant l'espoir est là. Dans sa main.

J'ai compris que les hommes ne méritent pas d'être sauvés. Ils sont lâches, égoïstes et sanguinaires. Ce sont nos amis qu'il faut protéger. Il n'y pas d'autres raison de se battre.

J'avais oublié qu'il n'y a pas de ténèbres sans lumière, qu'il n'y avait pas de solitude sans multitude.

-Au fait je m'appelle Elrohir et toi?

Fin

* * *

OK c'est pas terrible mais bon…

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? Reviews please!!!


End file.
